10orders: Manzai Pair
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Short stories written for the 10 orders at LJ. Yuushi/Amane
1. Smile for me

10_orders: #1: Smile for me

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru

Hikaru shouldered his satchel after he had finished packing. He looked over the room and saw a shadow pass by the door. "Oshitari-san?"

Yuushi showed up in the doorway. His gaze was fixated on the floor and he looked so sad. Hikaru walked up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well.." Yuushi pouted a little and fidgeted. "Do you have to go back?"

"Oh." So that was what it was. "Yes. But you know I'll come visit as soon as I can."

"Amane. Even a day is too long."

Hikaru smiled and let his bag fall back onto the floor. He put a hand on Yuushi's chin and tilted his head upwards so he could look him in the eyes. Yuushi looked away. "Such an expression doesn't fit a beautiful person like yourself." Hikaru said. "Smile, Oshitari-san."

"I don't want you to go." Yuushi pouted. "Seriously."

"Ain't you supposed to be the responsible one? You're older than me, you know."

"I don't need to be reminded of that. Besides, it's only around a year, _and_ you're taller than me. You're not allowed to have any more growth-spurts."

"Would you rather I have a grouve-spurt?" Hikaru grinned. Yuushi shook his head and when he smiled slightly at the weird pun, Hikaru gave him a kiss. "See, you can still smile." Yuushi smirked at him. "You're an idiot, Amane."

Hikaru kissed him again and then bent to pick up his bag. "That's why you love me so much." He blew him a kiss and winked. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Not when you get onto the train?" Yuushi tilted his head to the side, the smirk still playing on his lips. "The day I don't hear from you less than half-an hour after we've parted, I'll be shocked."

"Not as shocked as when I asked you out, darling."

Yuushi snickered. "I suppose. Get going now, or you can't call me."

Hikaru gave him another quick kiss, then hurried down the stairs. "Don't forget to smile when you think of me!" he called up the stairs. When Yuushi waved at him, he smiled happily and dashed away to catch the train to Chiba. They _would_ hear from each other soon enough, so maybe it'd be alright for Hikaru to go back to his home and school.

Pun found by using a English-Swedish dictionary. I wonder if I'll remeber what grouve means later..


	2. Don't cry

10_orders: #2: Don't cry

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru

Yuushi fumbled with the towel and dried Hikaru's face again. Big tears rolled down the red-blonde's face and once more wet his cheeks. "Amane, Amane.." Yuushi called, feeling his nervousity well up again when Hikaru just cried more. "Please.." He didn't know what to say. "Don't.." Didn't know what to do or how to act. "Don't cry, Amane."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Yuushi's waist and buried his face against his shoulder, shook his head.

He couldn't blame him, Hikaru loved that cat of his.

Yuushi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hikaru and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips on top of Hikaru's head and rocked the younger back and forth. _I don't like seeing you cry.._ he thought. _You're supposed to be a happy dork.._

But his happy dork was crying, and couldn't stop. Eventually, Yuushi knew, the tears would dry and leave Hikaru numb and tired, and that would pain him to see as well, but right now, it hurt so much seeing his boyfriend crying like this.

"Oshitari-san.." Hikaru's whisper was barely heard from behind all the fabric of Yuushi's dress-shirt. "I don't like it... It hurts too much.." He sniffled and rubbed his face against the cloth. "..Make it go away..."

"I can't, Amane..." Yuushi said, changing position on his arms and slipping a hand into Hikaru's hair. "It's not something I just can remove.."

"But you're.. you're going to be a doctor, right?" A hiccup was muffled against Yuushi's chest. "Then you're supposed to know how to cure things that hurts.."

"It doesn't work that way. I would, if only I could, I swear. But it just doesn't work that way.."

"I wish it did.."

"I promise, it'll go away.. It'll hurt for a while, but it'll go away." Yuushi said. "So don't cry, Amane."

Hikaru took the towel and wiped his face with it.

This time, only a few tears fell.

No pun in this one. Didn't think it'd fit.


	3. Shut up

**10_orders: #3: Shut up**

**Prince of Tennis**

**Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru**

Hikaru snickered at one of his puns and latched onto Yuushi from behind. Yuushi tried to ignor him as he continued to read the book his english-teacher at Hyotei had told their class to read.

Hikaru peeked at the title and giggled. "Hamlet? What type of ham is that? Or is it a sort of omelet?"

"It's neither of it, idiot."

"Ah, then maybe it's a mix of both?"

Yuushi rolled his eyes and hit the book against his boyfriends face. "Idiot." he repeated. Hikaru just grinned at him. "What idioms are there for idiot?"

"Imbecile, fool, blockhead, bonehead, dolt, dimwit, cretin, moron. Do you need more?"

"What kind of bacillus is an imbecile?" Hikaru then asked, feigning an innocent smile. Yuushi hit his face with the book again. "Shut up."

"Shunt up." Hikaru replied. Yuushi frowned. Then he stood from his chair and gave Hikaru a shove so that they both fell to the floor. "Seriously, I have to study. Shut. Up."

"But you're just reading a book about food." Hikaru pouted. "Who'd enjoy that? Well, Momoshiro and Echizen'd probably do, but-"

"It's _not_ about food, stupid." Yuushi growled. "It's a play written by Shakespeare and," he saw Hikaru open his mouth, most likely to comment the name. "don't you dare." Hikaru closed his mouth again and let out a small huff. "And I'm not mean." Yuushi said as he rolled over Hikaru onto his stomach and sat down on his back. "Just let me concentrate on this so I can be over and done with it."

"Hai hai.." Hikaru pulled down a pillow that was just within his reach from the bed. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and rested his head against it. "G'night."

"'Night." Yuushi said as he turned his gaze back to the pages in the book.

Inwardly, Hikaru chuckled. _Shake a spear.._

The Shakespeare-joke is something of a classic pun, I think? I just wanted to use it. *grin* The other puns are from the dictionary. Except the one about Hamlet, that just popped into my head. And maybe "imbecile/bacillus". I need a synonym/idiom dictionary.


	4. Never believe me

10_orders: #12: Never believe me

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru ( a little Speed Pair, / Oshitari Kenya/Kamio Akira)

"I'm a liar.." Yuushi muttered and covered his eyes with one of his arms. Kenya looked up from a manga he'd borrowed from Kamio. "You are?"

"I've hurt him, and I don't know how to make it better, because I'm a liar. One should never believe anything I say, because I'm a liar..."

_But if you're a liar, you'd lie about being a liar, Yuushi.._ Kenya thought as he sat up. "You two had a fight?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're depressed, because you feel like you've betrayed him." Kenya stated calmly. "You know, couples fight, it's nothing unusual at all."

"But..." Yuushi started, but Kenya cut him off. "No but's, Yuushi. Listen. It's completely normal, and you'll make up in a couple of days, probably." Yuushi tried to protest again, but Kenya continued. "You read all this shitty sappy novels, right? Don't the couples fight in 'em?"

"They're not shitty." Yuushi defended his beloved book-genre. "But yes, they do.."

"See? It'll end up fine."

"I don't think so.." Yuushi mumbled as he rolled around. "I just don't know anymore.."

"But you love him, right?" Kenya asked.

Yuushi didn't answer, but Kenya could see the blush staining his cousins cheeks red. He did.


	5. Fall in love with me

10_orders: #9: Fall in love with me

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru (a little Speed Pair / Oshitari Kenya/Kamio Akira)

Kenya, his annoying cousin who still lived in Osaka, had apparently fallen in love with Kamio from Fudomine. This resulted in the two Speedsters spending a lot of time in Tokyo together and didn't give Yuushi as much time to talk to Kenya. Kenya said it had been love at first sight; during the Oshitari Kenya-Ishida Gin versus Kamio Akira-Ishida Tetsu match in nationals. Kenya said that he liked Kamio's rythm.

Yuushi hadn't thought about how much his cousin meant to him and how important their calls were until Kenya had less and less time to talk with him. But when he did, he didn't really know what to do.

So he wandered around Tokyo aimlessly and ended up at a café in Chiba. Of course, he'd taken the train to the coast and wandered along the beach, not walked all the way from Tokyo, but there he was. And then the café showed to be owned by Amane Hikaru's family.

Hikaru, who he'd played doubles with once. He had had pretty fun that time, even if Hikaru's puns were sort of annoying at times. And then he got to meet Hikaru at a place like this – Hikaru lived in Chiba so maybe it wasn't that weird – and he was his waiter and he looked really good in those clothes. He hadn't thought about it, since he'd only seen Hikaru in that screaming red tennis-uniform and the uniform they all wore at the Junior Selection Camp, but he looked really – at a loss for any better word – increadibly tasty and edible.

Hikaru recognized him instantly, and stared at him for a short, surprised moment, and the asked what he wanted to order.

"You, please." was not what he had decided to say. Yet he did.

Hikaru stared at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging agape.

When he tried to explain away what he said, he felt himself stumble even deeper into a trap laid out by himself. So he shut his mouth and stopped talking altogether. It was better that way, anyway.

Hikaru managed to close his mouth and took a deep breath. "Not that I wouldn't mind, but I'd rather you fell in love with me first." He smiled at him and Yuushi blinked. "Did you just..?" "Yes, I did." "But-" "I didn't know Oshitari-san was this inattentive."

Yuushi blushed. Then he fingered the menu nervously and asked if he could order something in the meantime. He suspected, though, that he'd already fallen.

No pun. Hm.. Uh-hu-n. *nods*

I love the word 'speedster', bytheway.. Both Kenya and Kamio is, so when I write anything with them, it happens that I mantion either one (or both) as 'the speedster(s)'


	6. Never give up

10_orders: #5: Never give up

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru

Hikaru was laying on his bed, pondering matters that he usually didn't. He liked to think that he was uninterested in people, and that he didn't fall in love. But he'd had this growing crush since almost two years ago, when he saw the slim teen play in the Kantou-finals. It had been amazing, seeing the never-relenting Osakan practically dance over the court as he returned ball after ball, took point after point. It was also amazing, to see several first-years in Hyotei's line-up that year. _"The regulars will be decided by skill and strength, not by grade"_ he'd heard rumors that their new captain – a first year as well – had said. It made a whole lot of sense, really.

He remembered being motivated to work hard to be able to become a regular, so that he could, if luck had it, play against him. Oshitari Yuushi had become a goal to him.

And right now, he seemed to be a goal that he actually might be able to reach.

Super-short.


	7. Make it possible

10_orders: #11: Make it possible

Prince of Tennis

Manzai Pair / Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru

"I'm matchless, will you be my match?"

He spun around and saw Hikaru standing behind him with his hands hid behind his back. Yuushi's mouth opened as he stared at Hikaru. "Wh-what..?"

"Basically.." Hikaru kicked at the ground with his left foot. "What I mean is.. Um.."

All of a sudden, he was kneeling in front of him and blushing like mad as he looked up. "O-O-Oshitari-san..?"

"Y-yes..?"

"Will you...will you marry me..?" He showed what he was holding in his hands. A box with rings in it. Hikaru wanted to look away, but still, he didn't want to do that. He bit his lip as he waited for any sort of reaction from Yuushi.

It took Yuushi a full three minutes to process what Hikaru had said, and when he finally did, his face turned beet-red and he was closing and opening his mouth like a fish. "A-A-A-A-!" His legs gave in and he sank down on the ground. "Y-Y-You're-"

Hikaru's gaze flickered from Yuushi's face to the ground to the rings to his own hands and back to Yuushi's face. He'd never seen anyone blush as much as he was doing right now. "O-Oshitari-san..? Are you..alright..?"

Yuushi gasped and his eyes widened as he realized that he had gotten over-heated. "Y-y-y-yes?"

"Wi..will you..?" Hikaru asked shyly. His shoulders rose a bit and he looked so nervous.

Finally, Yuushi was able to regain control over his body, and he flung himself over Amane. "Yes!" he shouted. He sniffled and tears sprung from his eyes. "Yes!"

Hikaru smiled and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He clutched to Yuushi and Yuushi clutched to him.

After they had spid on the rings on each others fingers, Yuushi looked at the simple silver-band in thought. "But you know, Amane.." he pondered aloud. "Do they even wed gay couples in Japan?"

Hikaru tilted his head to the side, also him in thought. "I dont..know.. But!" He shot up to his feet. "I'll make sure it happens! Because Oshitari-san said yes!"

Yuushi smiled at Hikaru's eagerness. "Hikaru." He tried, as if tasting his boyfriends given name.

"Yes?" Hikaru smiled at him, then blushed. "You.. I.. Yuushi.."

"Yes?"

"Love you lots."

Yuushi stood up and looped his arms around Hikaru's neck. "Love you too."

Well, the pun in this, 'matchless' and 'match', was originally one that I came up with in Swedish. makalös means increadible, but as a lot of words, I find it a weird use of words. 'maka' means wife and 'lös' is basically to not have (It's not the direct translation, but sort of). 'To not have a wife', that is. The pun was therefore pun on the words 'makalös' and 'maka'.


	8. Tell me the truth

**10_orders: #6: Tell me the truth**

Yuushi practically flew throught the cieling when he heard Hikaru's voice behind him. "Waaah!" He swirled around and stared at the younger teen. "Y-you scared me, damnit.."  
Hikaru pouted, seemingly sulking somewhat. "You know... You don't have to... pressure yourself.. or anything... I just want to..." he fell silent and looked away.  
"Amane," Yuushi started and stood right in front of him. "If you don't want me to do anything, I won't. Why didn't you just tell me no?"  
Hikaru looked down. "I _did_ want it. But I didn't know it'd... that I'd... hurt so much..."  
"Amane, have you never had any Sex Ed?" Yuushi asked nervously. "I mean, they're supposed to tell-"  
"Rokkaku's never had it, or I was sick the time or times they had it.." Hikaru mumbled, rubbing his upper right arm with his left hand. "I... want to be with Oshitari-san... but.."  
"But?"  
"..I can't... you'll just... think I'm stupid..." Hikaru mumbled. Yuushi frowned. "I won't. Would I ever laugh at you? I can laugh at some of your jokes and things you do, but if you say something from your heart to me, I won't. So please, be honest; tell me the truth."  
Hikaru bit his lip and glanced at him, then looked down at the floor. "I really love you.. But sex is... I'm scared... Oshitari-san. I'm terrified of it, because it hurt so much and I don't know what to do." He shook his head. "I mean... I love you! Isn't one supposed to be able to have sex with the one they love? I _want_ to, but..!" He fell silent. Yuushi gave a faint, sad smile and wrapped his arms around the red-head. "It's alright. I'll be waiting for when you're ready, and if you change your mind, you can just tell me, and I'll stop. I won't do anythign against your will."  
"I know." Hikaru hiccuped and Yuushi smiled, then let out a little chuckle when Hikaru asked a question. "But how can you do that? I mean, wait.."  
"Because I love you so much. I'd never want to lose you for anything in the world."  
Hikaru smiled. "Thank you, Oshitari-san."


	9. Give me another chance

**#10: Give me another chance**

"Amane..." Hikaru cringed and pulled his legs to his chest, clinging to them and lightly rocking from side to side. Yuushi sat down beside him without a sound and looked up at the star-littered sky.  
Hikaru glanced at the older teen and saw the moon reflect in the glasses' lens. He was shining, Yuushi. Breathtaking. But sad. Hikaru blinked and looked away, turned his gaze to the ground. He clenched his hands tight around his legs and leaned his forhead against his knees.  
"Amane," Yuushi said his name again, reached out and pried away one of his hands, taking it in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "I love you." he held Hikaru's hand in both his. I love you too much to manage without you." Hikaru felt Yuushi's grip tighten around his hand, and he turned his head a little to the side to look at him. Yuushi bit his lip and looked down at their hands. "Will you give me another chance? Please..."  
Hikaru looked up quickly and stared at Yuushi. "I..." He looked down again. "I don't...know..."  
"...no one else.." Yuushi mumbled. "..only Hikaru..."  
"Oshitari-san.." Hiakru closed his hand around one of Yuushi's. "...I'll think about it..." Yuushi squeezed Hikaru's hand lightly and raised it to his lips once more, pressing them against the back of the redhead's hand lightly. "I love you." he said again and then turned his gaze back to the sky. Hikaru looked at him through the corned of his eye and then he looked at the sky as well.


	10. Take off your clothes

**10_orders: #8: Take off your clothes  
With this chapter, or what to call it, this story's done. There're some prompts that are laying around as "bonuses" but I've filled in 10, which was the amount one is to write. Though I might end up doing any of the others, we'll see. Anyway, this thing's done now~^^****  
**

Hikaru was laying spread over the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a silly, but very happy grin on his face. Wrapped around him lay Yuushi, who was curled up and sleeping soundly.  
He was glad he'd forgiven Yuushi, this was just wonderful.  
They had been together for five years now. The years had gone by with its ups and downs, but in the end, it had ended just fine. Hikaru had proposed to Yuushi, Yuushi had accepted, they had been living with each other for half a year and had just had sex with each other for the second time in their life. Maybe it was a bit odd to have lived together for so long and planning to get married in two teeks, but Hikaru had gotten scared.  
Yuushi had been patient with him, too. And it was nice to know that someone would do something like that for him. Maybe it was that Yuushi was special. At least to Hikaru.  
And this time around, when Yuushi had asked him to undress and softly touched every inch of him, Hikaru's fear had melted away, and the kisses he recieved, together with the words of affection, made his chest bubble with happiness, and he wasn't scared any more.


End file.
